A car body of a rolling stock is formed by joining side structures and end structures (including a cab end structure) to four side portions of an underframe, then joining a roof structure to upper portions of the side structures and the end structures, and attaching outside plates, floor plates, interior decorative members, doors, windows, and the like to the structures. Meanwhile, couplers for coupling rolling stocks in a front-rear direction are provided in center lower portions of the opposite end portions of the underframe, and are attached with strength sufficient to withstand pre-set tensile load and compressive load. Moreover, a coupler is known which is formed to slide rearward when an excess load, which exceeds a pre-set load, acts on the coupler by collision (see for example Patent Document 1).